The need to lift a vehicle from the ground for service work is well established. For instance, it is often necessary to lift a vehicle for tire rotation or replacement, steering alignment, oil changes, brake inspections, exhaust work, and other automotive service work. Traditionally, lifting a vehicle has been accomplished through the use of equipment that is built-into the service facility, such as either lift units with the hydraulic actuator(s) installed below the surface of the floor or two and four post-type lift systems installed on the floor surface.
In an effort to increase the versatility and mobility of lift devices and to reduce the need to invest in permanently mounted lifting equipment, devices commonly known as a mobile column lifts (MCL's) have been developed. An apparatus for lifting a vehicle using multiple MCL's is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,079 to Berends et al. Another apparatus for lifting a vehicle using multiple MCL's is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,461, the entire disclosures of both patents are incorporated herein by reference. Notably, the device disclosed in '461 Patent includes multiple MCL's that are powered by rechargeable batteries within each lift unit.
As indicated above, prior MCL systems generally utilize electrically-powered hydraulic lifting systems that require battery technology, which limits the number of lift cycles that can be achieved before battery recharging is necessary. Furthermore, those electrically-powered hydraulic lifting systems that utilize AC mains power sources (i.e., AC power outlets) are limited in mobility and are subject to unexpected and lengthy power outages. Such limitations reduce productivity and inconvenience operators. By using alternative power sources, such as combustion engines, these limitations can be greatly reduced if not eliminated. Because propane is readily available in portable vessels and has a nearly infinite shelf life, refueling a lift utilizing a propane power system can be efficiently accomplished. Furthermore, hydraulic lifts powered by combustion power sources can realize significant increases in lifting capabilities and efficiencies over traditionally-used, electrically-powered hydraulic lifts.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a combustion-powered mobile lift system that permits users to perform remote lifting operations without the need for batteries or other electrically-based power sources.